


Saving Loki

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [18]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full Prompt Inside:</p><p>"Loki jumps off the sanity cliff, and is far, far more destructive than anyone thought possible. Whole planets are caught up in his wake and Asgard is barely hanging on. Someone gets the brilliant idea to go back in time to before Loki was a bag of murderous cats -he gave up any attempts at 'thrones' long ago and just kills for the heck of it- and keep him from going crazy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Loki

“Sif?” Fandral called to his friend as he saw her in the hallway. 

“Yes, Fandral?” Sif asked, arching her brow in a way that was all too familiar to him.

“May I have a word with you, in my chambers?” He asked. 

“Of course. What about?” She asked as they began walking back to his rooms. 

“This would be best spoken about in private.” Sif looked at him suspiciously but stayed silent. A few minutes later they were in Fandral’s rooms. Inside were Hogun, Thor, and Volstagg, who was bouncing the newest addition to his family on his lap. “What is this about, Fandral?”

“I think you know what this is about.” Fandral replied as he closed the doors behind him.

“No, I am afraid to say I don’t.” Thor said reasonably then frowned and said in half-hearted fury: “I expect answers now!” 

Hogun stayed silent, his frown becoming even more pronounced as he seemed to take into consideration the situation. Volstagg hid behind his babe.

“Oh, come off it!” Fandral cried. “We all had the idea to stop Loki from ¬¬—what’s the mortal saying?—going off the deep it by going back in time.” Various guilty looks crossed everyone’s faces. 

“Wait, you mean to say you came back in time to seduce my brother?!” Thor raged in honest fury. He lunged at his friend, only kept back by Hogun and Sif. Volstagg put his child on the ground to crawl away back to his mother (a god of travel, he wouldn’t get lost). 

“That wasn’t my plan!” Fandral defended himself as he backed away. “It merely sort of happened. I happened to see him throw a glance a bit too long in my direction, I responded in kind. Now I must propose as your father has threatened to throw me off the Bifrost.” 

Thor stopped but continued glaring. Sif let him go and pushed her hand back through her hair. 

“Is that why I still have these?” She said as she tugged at her still golden hair. “I do not know if I like it. I have been expecting to wake up with black locks every time I fall asleep!” 

“I thought you would like to have them still.” Hogun said. 

“I spent most of my life with those awful black wires than with this.” She tugged again at a curl for emphasis. “I find it disconcerting. I would like to have my black hair back. I have even been speaking to Amora about trading in my golden hair color for the black of a raven’s wing.”

“I would look at another witch.” Volstagg warned. “With our luck you will have traded with one of the Allfather’s flock.” Sif looked horrified. 

“Perhaps a journey to Midgard is needed?” Thor added while grabbing Fandral into a headlock. “My fair Jane often painted her hair to hide any unwanted colors. Mortals have a variety of shades and brands, I am certain you would find one that suited you.”

“I do not think they will make that many varieties until a few centuries still.” Hogun murmured. “Mortals still have dye, but you will find less than those that Thor remembers.” 

“True.” Sif said and sat down. Fandral managed to wrestle his way out of Thor’s grasp and fled to her side. Thor sent him a deadly look. 

“Although perhaps we should discuss the consequences of our travel?” Volstagg offered.

“Wait, I first want to see what we intended to do.” Fandral said. “I wished to merely befriend Loki, it has ended up more of course. Not that I am protesting, I could not ask for a better suitor than Loki. Without his madness he is quite charming and witty.” 

“I wished to become his protector and ward off any feelings of inferiority he had developed.” Sif replied. “Though our differences in age is not large it still managed to create many problems. I have instead ended up his friend, and he oft does call me sister.”

“I wished to adopt him.” Volstagg said wistfully. “He was such a cute baby.”

“What?!” They all cried. 

“Oh, yes. It was not too difficult to plan. I merely followed the Allfather into the Laufey’s palace at the end of the War when he found Loki. The babe changed to his touch and I followed him back to the troops. When the Allfather was to announce that he had recovered his stolen secret second son–––I must say those are quite a few s’s––as he had originally, I ran up to him and asked loudly if I may adopt the little abandoned jotun runt. My wife would not have opposed another baby.”

“So that’s why Loki’s heritage is known now.” Thor said thoughtfully. “I had wondered about that. Father insisted that I never forget that jotun blood runs through my own veins, if he had done that the first time round we may not have even had such a disaster.” Thor said then looked at Volstagg in honest outright curiosity. “How did you know Father wouldn’t agree?”

“I didn’t, instead your father held Loki closer to him and glared at me from his single eye. I felt as if he were going to throw me from the branches of the world tree! I almost didn’t hold it together then, but Loki began to protest being held so close to his armor. So your father declared that he was claiming him by right of blood, as his mother Bestla was from Jotunheim. He managed to recite a very complex and intricate connection by blood and marriage between her and Laufey’s line.”

“I often forget how much older you are than us.” Hogun said. “It was a risky move but Loki’s training better suited his heritage this time.”

“Yes, so thank you Volstagg, although if you ever mention this again I will throw you from the Bifrost along with Fandral. You almost stole my brother from me.” then Thor cleared his throat. “I came to be a better brother to him but seem to have not succeeded. Loki and I are just as rivaled as before.”

“Both of your are far better rounded this time round, though.” Fandral added. 

“That may be but I had hoped for a better relationship with my brother. I acted much like father to him for nearly a decade before Father and Mother noticed, then they began to spend more time with him, particularly Father.” 

“Perhaps that was for the best, I don’t see him glaring at you this time around and plotting your death.” Sif suggested.

“Verily, you speak truth.” Thor sighed. “Now what are we going to do?”

“We will do as we did as before. Things are not the same this time around but we may prepare for war and life as never before. Fandral will marry Loki, we will recover the Tesseract from Midgard but only before the Chitaurri invade for Thor’s Avengers. Volstagg will be father to many more sons and daughters, and Thor will be crowned. Sif will of course do as she wishes and perhaps marry Thor if he proves worthy enough.” Hogun the Grim managed to convey in one grunt. Everyone nodded. 

“Now, I must find a way for Father to exile me before the coronation.” Thor said as they walked away. “Else the Son of Coul and Fury may not begin the right path to form the Avengers.”

“We will help you, perhaps it not even need your exile.” Fandral said as they left the room and headed toward the dining halls. “Your father believes you have the Sight, perhaps we can work of that…”

In the chambers a mirror on the wall flashed green. In his room Loki looked thoughtfully from the mirror in front of him to the horizon visible through his open patio doors. On one hand the collective had manipulated him, but they had thought they worked alone. On the other hand it was apparently for his benefit, he had gone mad in some future now never to go by again. 

He was angry but could not keep from smiling at the concern they had all shown. No, he would not strike against them. He smirked, at least not how they would expect of the other Loki. No he would act as he always had, as the god of mischief. First he would start with Sif and her hair…perhaps she might warm up to red locks this time round (if only for a few decades before they faded to her much desired black). And the others… oh he had plans for Fandral, Loki grinned. 

This was going to such fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment from Nemi-chan.
> 
> Loki jumps off the sanity cliff, and is far, far more destructive than anyone thought possible. Whole planets are caught up in his wake and Asgard is barely hanging on. Someone gets the brilliant idea to go back in time to before Loki was a bag of murderous cats -he gave up any attempts at 'thrones' long ago and just kills for the heck of it- and keep him from going crazy. Could be a long fic, or a 5+1 where each of the Warriors, and Sif and Thor, try to do it before Loki himself travels back.
> 
> Options:  
> Sif tries to be Loki's big sister, with mixed results.  
> Hogun decides to be his silent but deadly body guard/confidant who 'grunts' him out of his more mad schemes.  
> Fandral decides to be his boyfriend/lover.  
> Volstagg outright snatches him from Odin's hands and goes on about what a cute little halfbreed he is and how his wife has always wanted more children.  
> Thor tries to be a better big brother but just makes the same mistakes, because he never realized they were mistakes. Or he decides to take the role of parental/authority figure superseding Odin and Frigga.


End file.
